This invention relates generally to trampolines, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for supplying cooling fluid to trampolines.
Trampolines are well known in the art for providing both recreation and/or physical fitness exercise to users of the trampolines. Because of their overall size, and because of height restrictions, generally trampolines are used in gymnasiums or outdoors. Those trampolines used outdoors are generally used in locations that are not climate controlled and that may be exposed to sunlight. As a result, the combination of the environmental conditions present at the location of the trampoline and the physical exertion of the user(s) may increase the temperature of the trampoline and that of any user(s), and thus diminish the enjoyment and potential health benefits of the users on the trampoline.
To facilitate reducing an operating temperature of the trampoline at least some known trampolines include water spray devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,990 describes a trampoline water spray device that is coupled circumferentially around the trampoline to the frame supporting the trampoline mat at an elevated location above the ground. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,495 describes a trampoline sprinkler system that is coupled circumferentially about the trampoline to the frame supporting the trampoline mat at an elevated location above the ground. In both of the afore-mentioned systems water is discharged upwardly and radially inward when the systems are activated. However, because of the discharge location of the water, the effectiveness of each system would be diminished if coupled to a trampoline including a safety net as the cooling water would have to pass through the net assembly before reaching its intended cooling location.